Le Despotisme eclaire
by Shirohane
Summary: Hearing about White Day from Conrad, Wolfram attempts to win Yuuri over with a chocolate treat. Will he succeed to win Yuuri's heart? Mild Yuuri x Wolfram.


Le Despotisme éclairé

♡Yuuri X Wolfram White Day Love Novel♡

"Shibuya-senpai! From a long time ago… I… I've always…"

Yuuri numbly stared at the girl fidgeting in front of him. She trailed off, biting into her lips and nervously fingering the ribbon in front of her sailor uniform. Her long blonde bangs hid her eyes, but even with one glance Yuuri was able to tell that she was very attractive. Right now—he was in a scenario that was like every guy's dreams come true, wasn't he!

"You've always what?" Yuuri coaxed, placing his hands on the girl's delicate shoulders. She startled at the contact. Her ears were starting to turn red as she furiously blushed, which Yuuri found adorable.

"I… I… always thought that you were a cheater, you amateur!"

The girl angrily lifted her face up, and to his horror Yuuri realized that it was a _he_, not a she. Green eyes flashed as a fist rammed into his nose, knocking him off to the floor. Sprawled on the ground, Yuuri helplessly looked up at his fiancée, who loomed over him menacingly.

"So _this_ is how you act when I'm not around, huh? You despicable, low, _cheating_—"

"Uwaaaa! Sorry, sorry, Wolfram! I won't do it again! Don't kill me!"

"You won't do what?"

Yuuri cracked open his eyes. Rays of brilliant sunlight were pouring down upon him, and half-opened window allowed gentle, cool breeze to waft across the bedroom. The lace curtains were spilling down the edges of the window, waving fluidly against the soft wind. Silk bed sheets that he had managed to drag down with him to the floor were still warm from his body warmth. His dark eyes shifted to the source of the voice and he promptly opened his mouth and screamed again.

"Waaaaa!"

"What is your _problem_, amateur?" Wolfram snapped, one of his hands resting against his hip. He narrowed his eyes. "You're treating me like some sort of monster. You should be grateful that the first thing you get to see every single morning is my beautiful face! Talk about being ungrateful!"

"Ah, um, sorry, Wolfram," Yuuri weakly said, picking himself up. "I just had a nightmare, that's all. Don't take it personally."

"…Was I part of this nightmare of yours?" Wolfram quietly asked, his eyes further narrowing. The corner of his mouth started to twitch. Yuuri instinctively felt approaching danger.

"O, of course not, Wolfram!"

Wolfram stared at him suspiciously, but he did not further press the issue. Instead he set a golden goblet down on top of the dresser next to the bed and helped Yuuri sit up on the bed. Yuuri glanced over the contents of the cup. There was a thick, rich brown liquid inside, not quite unlike mud dissolved in water. Wolfram caught his curious gaze.

"It's for you."

"…Haaa? What is this stuff? Mud?"

Corner of Wolfram's mouth started to twitch again. Yuuri defensively held his pillow over his chest, backing away from Wolfram. "Well, that's what it looks like!"

"How can you say that! You know what day it is today, don't you!" Wolfram snapped. There was a silence as Yuuri stared at Wolfram, confused. At Yuuri's blank look, Wolfram's green eyes darkened as he turned his head away. Yuuri had a feeling that he had really hurt Wolfram's feelings by saying that the concoction was mud and that he did not know what day today was supposed to be. Whatever it was.

Lightly touching the other boy's shoulder, Yuuri quietly said, "I'm sorry, Wolfram. But you know I'm not from around here, so there are many things about your country that I don't know about yet. Unless you tell me, I won't know about many events. What day is today supposed to be, anyway?"

"It has nothing to do with _my_ country," Wolfram bitterly muttered. "I went through the trouble of asking Count Weller about special days for lovers in _your_ world, but you don't even know what day it is today. That's so typical of you."

"M, my world?" Yuuri asked. He stared at the murky brown liquid for a long time before he quietly said, "Can it be that you're talking about White Day?"

"No, not that one. It sounded like bell… Bell and Times Day. Something like that."

"Saint Valentine's Day?" Yuuri asked, feeling cold sweat running down his back. "That was a month ago, at February 14th."

Wolfram looked horror-struck. Yuuri hurriedly amended, "But today's a special day, too! March 14th is White Day, where a guy gives a girl he likes sweets or flowers."

"Well, we're both guys, so I guess it doesn't matter. And chocolates are sweets, too, aren't they? Happy White Day, Yuuri," Wolfram said, looking a lot more brightened. Yuuri forced a smile on his face.

"Right. Sure. Thanks."

He did not have the heart to tell Wolfram that giving someone chocolates on White Day meant that you absolutely, totally hated that person. He picked the goblet up and held it with his hands, peering into the depth of the deep brown liquid. "So why did you go and melt the chocolate? Is this hot chocolate?"

"No, silly. Plain chocolate is so boring. It's a chocolate drink; it's a lot more delicious than hot chocolate," Wolfram said. Because Wolfram was looking at him so eagerly, Yuuri went against his better judgment and sipped at the uninviting brown… object. To his surprise, the drink was surprisingly delicious. Light and refreshing, it tasted of chocolate mixed with coffee and something else that he could not name. More encouraged, he drained the cup of its contents and happily smiled at Wolfram.

"Thank you, Wolfram. It was delicious."

"It was, right?"

"Yeah! What is this made out of… Aa…" Yuuri covered up his mouth, his face suddenly turning green.

"…Yuuri? What is it?" Wolfram asked, alarmed, as Yuuri paled. Yuuri shook his head before he suddenly leapt up from the bed and ran out of the room.

Wolfram felt a heavy weight in his stomach. That couldn't be a good sign, could it?

* * *

"I can't believe you made him drink Coco Cocktail!" Gwendall yelled over Gunter's wailings. "What is that, like 40 proofs!" 

"Your majesty! Please do refrain yourself from dying!" Gunter cried, clutching at Yuuri's prone body. Yuuri still looked slightly green, despite the fact that he was deeply asleep.

"How would I have known that the amateur couldn't handle alcohol! I've been drinking alcohol since I was thirty years old! Besides, it was only a cocktail; it wasn't even a hard liquor!" Wolfram shouted back.

"You seem to have forgotten that his majesty is not even twenty years old yet. Anyway, you're not supposed to give spiked chocolate drink to someone, be it Valentine's Day or White Day or whatever nonsense Conrad might have been sprouting!"

"Who cares, as long as it tastes good! It isn't like I meant for him to get sick!"

"Your majesty—" Gunter moaned as the two continued to bicker.

"Elder Brother, Wolfram, Sir Gunter. I think it would be best if we left Yuuri to sleep the alcohol off in peace," a mild voice interjected. Conrad walked into the room, smiling. "It's no use for us to fight and blame each other over this. There's not much harm done; it's only alcohol. Let's allow Yuuri to get it out of his system himself, shall we?"

The others looked guilty and silently nodded. Wolfram started to leave the room, then hesitated before he walked back to Yuuri's bedside. When Conrad looked at him curiously, Wolfram gruffly said, "I… want to stay until he wakes up. What, you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not," Conrad said, the smile slightly widening at the corners of his lips. "Then I leave Yuuri up to you."

He gently eased the door closed behind him.

Left alone with Yuuri, Wolfram sat next to the bed where his husband-to-be was asleep. Reaching out his delicate hand, he pressed his digits against Yuuri's cheeks, then gently ran the fingers up until he reached Yuuri's forehead where he brushed the long strands of black hair aside.

"…Yuuri."

Wolfram's voice was slightly shaking. "…Sorry, Yuuri… I always mess up, don't I. I do my best to protect you, to show my love towards you so that you won't hate me so much, but I can't seem to do anything right."

Yuuri's eyelids slightly trembled, but Wolfram had closed his eyes and thus did not notice anything as he continued to muse to himself.

"To tell you the truth, I was very happy when you asked me to be your fiancée, even though it was not intentional. It's true that in the beginning I thought you were an amateur and a weakling, but you try your best for everyone, and I admire your courage and kindness. But… you don't like me in the same way that I like you, do you? No matter how much I try to make my feelings reach you, it seems that all I am doing is to drive you further away…"

Wolfram lightly sighed and smiled sadly. "But I hope someday you will know how I really feel towards you, Yuuri… That I'm willing to do anything to protect your smile. That I'll sacrifice my life without a second thought if it's for you…"

"Because I'm in love with you, Yuuri."

* * *

When Yuuri woke up the next morning, he had a dull headache that made his head feel throbbing, but otherwise there seemed to be no more ill effects of the alcohol he had consumed the day before. The air was surprisingly chilly. Slightly shivering, Yuuri gathered his arms around himself and started to pull his blanket closer, but stopped. 

At the edge of his bed, Wolfram had fallen asleep, his head resting against the edge of the bed while rest of his body kneeled on the floor. Looking around the room, Yuuri noticed the half-filled basin of cold water and towels, as well as few thick novels and candles scattered near Wolfram.

"It wasn't like I was really sick, you know," Yuuri quietly said, reaching out to lightly touch Wolfram's head. His golden-colored hair felt surprisingly soft. Mesmerized at the softness of the other boy's hair, Yuuri trailed his hand down to rest his hand against Wolfram's cheeks, which felt even softer than his hair. He briefly wondered if girls would feel as soft as this…

Yuuri hurriedly pulled his hand back as Wolfram stirred in his sleep. He still remembered Wolfram's words, tinged with sadness, that he had heard while he was still half asleep. Wolfram's touches that accompanied his words had been gentle, almost like that of his mother. Yuuri kneeled over and scrutinized Wolfram's face. If he remained quiet, he really was a rather beautiful person. Not only that, but since he was asleep, he looked quite relaxed and vulnerable. With a childish expression, he slightly shifted so that he could snuggle further into the blankets.

"He's cute…"

The words had come out unbidden, and Yuuri blushed. 'What am I thinking?' he scolded himself, shaking his head. He reached down and pulled Wolfram up to the bed, helping him settle into the folds of the blanket. Wolfram was surprisingly light, and he clung to Yuuri when he felt warmth brushing against his arm. Yuuri allowed Wolfram to snuggle up against him, pulling the blankets around him to shield him from the chilly morning air.

"Aa—aa. At this rate, I may really fall in love with you, too, you know…" Yuuri whispered to himself, smiling slightly. He continued to watch Wolfram sleeping for a long time afterwards, the way Wolfram must have surely watched over him while he had slept yesterday.

* * *

"So why did you call me out here?" Wolfram asked, leaning against the ivy-covered wall. They were at the garden, where early spring flowers had timidly started to bloom. Yuuri crossed the cobbled path, narrowing the distance between them. Wolfram, who had been looking at the floor, looked up when he felt Yuuri's shadow falling over him. "…What are you staring at me like that for, you amateur?" 

For a second all Wolfram could see was coal-black eyes, and then he felt something soft resting against his cheeks before pulling away. He clasped his hand against his cheek, blushing brightly. He tried to back away, but he was already against the wall. "Wha-what…"

Yuuri, who had just kissed his cheek, only laughed. "Thank you for the White Day gift."

"It's nothing to thank me about," Wolfram grumbled, even though faint hint of a smile was tugging at his lips. He scowled in an attempt to hide his smile. "Besides, Count Weller said that giving chocolates at White Day was—"

His voice trailed off. Yuuri was shyly offering him a long, slender stalk of white hyacinth. The flower was still wet with dew, its delicate white petals shining with drops of water clinging to them. "Happy White Day, Wolfram."

"Ah… Thank… you," Wolfram said, accepting the flower. He turned away. "I—I think I should go back now."

"Wolfram?"

"Yes?"

"…I don't think I'll mind marrying you very much after all."

"…Yuuri? You mean that…"

"Because I really like Wolfram."

Yuuri fell over on the ground as Wolfram pummeled him, pinning him to the floor. "You, you mean that, Yuuri! You won't mind marrying me!"

"Nah," Yuuri said, laughing. His laughter, however, was short-lived. His face started to take on the most peculiar expression as Wolfram cheerfully started to divest them of their clothing. "…Uh, Wolfram? What are you doing?"

"I'll give birth to the most beautiful children. You'll see," Wolfram cheerfully said, pulling at the belt buckle of Yuuri's gakuran. Yuuri stiffened.

"You… most certainly can't give birth to any children, Wolfram… Actually, is it even possible for two guys to do it!"

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course two men can make babies. Don't worry; it'll feel really good."

"Wait! That's not the point here! Where are you touching me!"

Yuuri's desperate cries rose high into the sky.

"…Mom! Somebody! Help me!"

* * *

-The End- 

Happy White Day, ladies. I hope you get lots of marshmellows and flowers. :)

The title means 'to coax a ruler to act according to your wishes; to convince the leader to do what you want'. Or something like that.

How to make Coco Cocktail:

2 oz of Chilean Pisco Brandy

1 oz of dark chocolate liqueur

1 oz of chilled espresso

Shake all ingredients and strain into a martini glass. Garnish with a candied lemon twist.

Being underage myself, I have no idea how this tastes like. But it sounded yummy. (laughs)


End file.
